Remember me
by natural herbs
Summary: 'Caroline' , she heard a smooth voice behind her and turned to find who was calling her. The man in front of her stood silent with a strange look on his face. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Do I know you' , she asked shyly. After 4x23 .


**Hello everyone!It's my first story and I really hope that you like it!English is not my first language so please forgive any silly mistakes...**

**I do not own anything. Here you go!**

Chapter 1 - A new beginning

She always looked beautiful. Her sparkling blue eyes along with her radiant smile could light up even the darkest places. But seeing her there, naked underneath the black sheets of his bed, fast asleep and peaceful was another vision for him.

He kept looking at her and wondered if actually there was some kind of god out there. For the first time in his life, he felt complete, happy, he didn't dare to say in love. His right hand touched gently her soft cheek and followed the shape of her little nose, his thump caressed for a moment her lips and then, under the cover, continued the path of her creamy neck. He stopped at the spot right above her heart.

''You know, if you keep doing this, I might explode before the crack of dawn.'', she laughed.

''Well, love, I intend to make it very very painful for you, considering the time wasted because of your non existent high doubts'', he answered back and tortured her more by making patterns on her skin with his strong hands. He enjoyed so much the lost look of her eyes caused only by his actions.

''Oh god, if I knew what I was missing, I assure you that I would have accepted your offer much earlier'' , she admitted, feeling a little shy after.

''Come on, sweetheart. We are immortal. We could take care of those lost moments anytime'', he said with a smirk. ''So what do you say about starting like...now?'', his intense eyes sending naughty messages in her own ones, which she rolled a second later.

''Hahaha, you must be kidding, right? After last night? Thank you but I think I'm fine for the time being, no, make it for the next three weeks'', she said to him and turned herself on the other side so as not to face him and his I-want-to-make-you-mine mood. But she was already awake and, to be honest, quite ready for a morning repeat. She decided to keep playing. ''People are sleeping here, so would you be a gentleman and let me just sleep. To think I was having a perfect dream that you so badly interrupted'', she complained, with a sexy tone in her voice.

He was immediately interested.''And what kind of dream was, if I may ask?''.

She turned to him with an innocent look.

''Mmm, it seems that I don't remember it so clearly now...But let me show you how it started.'', she replied but he wasn't sure if he was following her.

In a second, she pushed him down on the mattress, she was above him and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He reponded immediately, moving with fast pace his lips in sync with hers, deepening the kiss. He held her tightly, reversed their position so that now he was on top and whispered over her upper lip : ''I think I know how this dream is gonna end...'' .

He quickly opened his eyes and felt himself breath hard. It was the same damn dream that he had every night since graduation day in Mystic Falls. Caroline, this blond 17 year old baby vampire, consumed his thoughts day and night. Months had passed since their last encounter but he couldn't just move on, and he didn't even want to.

... ... ... ...

''Caroline, you 're sure that this is what you really want to do?'', Stefan asked her timidly.

''Yes, Stefan. It's not a foolish or quick choice I've made in a blink. It's what I desperately need right now, and as a good friend that you are to me, I can't do it without your trust.''' , she looked him with pleading eyes.

'' So you think that travelling can help you find the answers you are looking for?'' , he asked and then glanced at the program of the airport's flights.

''I don't know but why not give it a try? What I know is that I need to calm down from all this madness, from Silas' mind games, from Bonnie's death, from everything.'' He saw a tear that escaped fron the corner of her eye as she took her suitcase in her ams. ''Of course I'm gonna miss you and my mum, Elena, heck, even Damon'', she laughed. ''But Stefan, I feel suffocated by the place I grew up and I can't do it anymore. Oh, sorry, I 'm babbling again...'' Now Stefan couldn't hide the smile on his face.

''Ok,ok just a final question and be honest. Under other circumstances, would you consider join him? ...You know who I'm talking about.'' .

She kept her face down but didn't find the courage to answer.

He continued.''I mean, Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls and''

''Stefan, I don't have the answers you are searching for'' ,she seemed confused but she tried to change the atmosphere, as she always does. ''So what do you say, Mr Grumpy, about giving me a big hug before the plane leaves and you lose your only chance?, she said cheerfully with her arms in the air. Stefan couldn't resist and wrapped his arms around her while both of them kept laughing like two little kids.

... ... ... ...

''AA, Sophie'', Hayle screamed in agony. ''Sophie, I-I can't take the pain anymore, I ca-can't brreath''. She was on the floor, her hands were on her swollen belly, Sophie always by her side.

''Hayle,relax,please! I'm doing everything in my power. You know that. I, I just think that it's getting a little more difficult to handle the situation as time passes,but we'll get over it.'', she tried to reassure her.

The young werewolf continued screaming.

''OOH. I-I'm dying''

''No,no,no! I'm not gonna let you die, you hear me?''. She began saying every inacantation that was meant to lessen the pain but it had no result. Hayle was loosing her life in every second that passed while Sophie tried to maintain a calm face.

''Stop lying!I-I need you...to do something .AAA...for me..'',she said angrily.

''Just tell me,anything.'', Sophie insisted.

''I-I want you to-to track her and..and take every memory ..she has of Klaus away..'' she demanded while writhing in pain.

Sophie couldn't understand what she was talking about.

''I waant.. him to be miserable... AAAH.. for the rest of his...et-eternal liife'', she breathed now with more difficulty.

''Who is she?'', the witch asked.

''Ca-Caroline Forbes...Mystic Falls'', Hayle answered. ''He took..everything..from mee. And I wish him..to be alone...forever'', she said with a serious tone.

''Hayle, I don't know. Why?What does this Caroline girl mean to Klaus? ''

''AAAH..pr-promise me..you'll do it...as..as a last wish..'', she kept her gaze fixed in Sophie and waited.

''Ok,ok, I'll do it, I promise.'' .

**Feel free to express your opinion!Thank you...:)**


End file.
